


A Touching Tale

by JDKoopa



Series: Elincia Week [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Children, Elincia Week, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: Elincia tells her children the story of how their father, Pelleas, confessed his love.
Relationships: Elincia Ridell Crimea/Pelleas
Series: Elincia Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150385
Kudos: 3





	A Touching Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Elincia week day 5! Today's theme was past/future, and I thought the best way to do a future fic would be to show Elincia and her children. I've been thinking about doing this kind of fic for a long time now so I'm excited I finally got one finished.

“Mama, will you tell me a bedtime story?”

Elincia marked her page in the book she had been reading, then stood up and walked to her son’s room. “Weren’t you supposed to go to bed an hour ago?” 

Galahad smiled innocently from his bed. “I just couldn’t get to sleep.”

Elincia sighed. She walked carefully around her daughter’s bed, careful not to wake her. “If I tell you a story, you have to go to sleep right after. Deal?” Elincia held up a pinkie, and Galahad reluctantly mirrored her.

“Deal.” The young boy said after a moment of hesitation. Then he leaned around Elincia. “Mama’s gonna tell us a story!”

Before Elincia could turn around, Gwenydolyn jumped on her back. “Story time, story time! What story are you gonna tell us tonight, mama?”

Elincia chuckled and shifted her body so that Gwendolyn spun around in front of her. “Well, I’m not sure. I could tell you about the time your uncle Geoffrey tried to train me in swordplay.”

“You told us that story last week.” Gwen pouted as she sat next to her brother. “I want to hear something new.”

Elincia thought for a moment. “What about the time your Uncle Sothe tried to steal from the Daein Palace?”

“Papa told us that one yesterday.” Galahad said. “Uncle Sothe tried to get into the treasury, but when he opened the door papa was already inside, since Aunt Miccy warned him about the break in.”

Elincia laughed. “Alright, alright. Did I ever tell you kids about the day your father confessed to me?”

“I don’t think I’ve heard that one yet.” Galahad said, trying to contain his excitement, though his eyes were sparkling in anticipation.

“Oooohhh tell us, tell us!” Gwen said, bouncing on Galahad’s bed. 

Elincia sat between her children. “Let’s see. Well, it started when I visited Daein to announce our new alliance. Your father volunteered to accompany me back to Crimea as a representative of Daein. He was supposed to stay for a year, joining my regular advisors in our daily meetings and providing whatever insight he could into how relations with Daein were holding up.”

Elincia smiled. “He was nervous when he asked, but I thought he was just looking for a way to be useful after stepping down from the throne. Over the next several weeks, I found myself spending more and more time with him. I showed him around Melior, took him to my favorite places in town, and dined with him frequently.”

“Did you like him?” Galahad asked, looking at Elincia with violet eyes, not unlike his father’s.

“I don’t know, Gal. I found him charming, certainly, though I don’t think I fell for him as quickly as he did for me.” Elincia said thoughtfully. 

Gwen laid her head on Elincia’s lap. “What happened next?” 

Elincia smiled and began stroking her daughter’s hair. “After a few months, your father came to see me in the Royal Garden. It wasn’t the first time I had seen him there, and he had taken to joining me for tea at least once a week. This time, something was different though.”

Elincia carefully stood up and carried Gwendolyn back to her own bed, tucking her beneath the covers. She tucked Galahad in, and then sat in a chair between their beds. “Your father looked nervous. He had been growing more comfortable since his arrival, but that day something was clearly on his mind. As we drank our tea, he asked me, ‘Do you see yourself having a King someday?’ I laughed at first, and told him that I hoped to find someone eventually, but had been too busy to put much thought into it.”

“‘Well, perhaps I can offer some assistance?’” Elincia looked toward the bedroom door, surprised to find her husband standing there. He smiled as he pulled a chair over to sit next to her. “That’s what I wanted to say, though I was stuttering so much I don’t think your mother understood my intention.”

Elincia smiled. “It took a minute to sink in, but when I realized what your father was saying I felt my face growing red. I had not considered the possibility before, but as soon as he put the idea in my head I couldn’t stop thinking about him.”

Pelleas took Elincia’s hand. “She didn’t give me an answer until a week later, when she told me that if I was willing to wait a few more months, she would give me a chance. Of course, waiting was no problem for me. After all, I had been waiting to find her my whole life.”

Elincia blushed, and turned to check on the children. They were both dozing off with happy faces. She stood and kissed them on the forehead, then motioned for Pelleas to join her in the master bedroom.

“I didn’t hear you get home, dear.” She said, kissing him gently. “How did your meetings go?”

“They went well.” Pelleas said, taking off his coat. “Micaiah and Sothe have got things under control. They send their regards to you and the kids.” 

Elincia wrapped her arms around him from behind. “I missed you. How long are you back for?”

Pelleas turned around and embraced Elincia. “I don’t have any more appointments until next month. I was thinking this weekend we could take the kids into town for a picnic in that park you like.”

Elincia nuzzled into her husband’s chest. “That sounds wonderful.”

Pelleas lifted Elincia gently off of her feet and laid her in bed, laying behind her and putting his arm around her waist. Together, they drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the days they had spent together, and the days yet to come.


End file.
